Isekai shinigami
by zed019
Summary: An isekai genre story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

Authors note: hoho, it's your dubious/ lazy author back from the grave with another dubious story. Might continue this, might not T.T

* * *

Another world, a theme very popular nowadays in the entertainment industry. So it came to my surprise that I would have the chance to experience this phenomenon.

"Welcome candidates." Said a voice that seemed to be speaking to my mind.

"Where am I?, last thing I remember was reading some cliche Isekai story." I thought to myself. I seem to be in room along with two others

"Omg!, it finally happened, we've been abducted by an alien." Said a person beside me, seems like one of those conspiracy theorist.

"Could it be? A random omnipotent being" said an teen, definitely an otaku, I should know, I do indulge in Otaku culture.

"All correct, I am all of those things and much more, I am a God, one among many."

"You will be transported to another world, this in an experiment, you will be transported with a unique skill of your choosing, also you will be de-aged by the age of ten so the transition to this world will go smoothly, this is after all a world of sword and magic."

"You three will be gifted with a unique skill of your own choosing."

"I know, I saw this in an anime, I want to have chakra." Said the other boy.

Seeing the other candidate the second boy also said " I wanna have the gamer ability like han-jee Han from the gamer manwha.

"Done." Said God as the The boys were surrounded by a flash of light then disappeared.

"Now you are the only one left, what is your wish your skill to be?." Said god.

I thought about it very carefully in the end I chose the specific ability.

" I want to have the fully mastered zanpakuto ability senbonsakura that is bound to my soul so it won't be robbed by others." There I said it.

"Kukuku, smart, a skill worded to equivalent to multiple skills, but is worded as one skill, I like you, very well, you chose your skill wisely unlike the first idiot who wished for chakra who didn't know if he will have a genin, chunin, Jonin, or Kage level chakra or asked to have the knowledge of said skill other than a half assed knowledge gained from an anime, I'm afraid his prospects are rather slim in surviving in the other world tsk, tsk. But I am fare, you all will be transported to a rather low level area, farewell my subjects." Said the voice of God as I was sorrounded by a flash of light.

I am now in a forest, I checked up myself and saw that I was indeed de-aged to ten years old, thank god Im not naked, I'm wearing a normal medieval tunic and pants. There's just the thing that bothered me though, I now look like Kuchiki Byakuya as a ten year old boy, makes sense since I wished for his ability and a fully mastered one at that, God made me in his image to handle his power, it's just my speculation though or he just did it for shits and giggles, maybe a both of both. I can't see my zanpakuto anywhere near me and just when I thought that I was cheated I felt a tugging sensation and I felt was pulled through or teleported somewhere.

I opened my eyes and I saw a Japanese town setting filled with many Sakura trees.

"Beautiful." I couldn't help but mutter myself.

"Now this is a surprise, my new partner is sensible, hello here, I've been informed that you are to be my partner" he smiled, "I am senbonsakura your new zanpakuto spirit as I have been informed I'm here to train you since you wished from god to master my full capability which is quite ambitious I might say for a once ordinary human, yes, your now a shinigami if that's what your wondering, now where was I?, since you wished for my full ability, there is really no roundabout way than to fight for this ability, master me, master yourself, now prepare yourself." Said senbonsakura.

"Scatter, senbonsakura." Just as he said this, the world descended into a world of pink, and seeing how dumbstruck I am in my new situation I was hit with senbonsakura while running around until I finally passed out from excruciating pain. This countinued for months until I grasped the essence behind senbonsakura albeit slightly.

I was now agile enough to evade as well to summon a zanpakuto of senbonsakura at will and use his ability, I fast so focused I forgot about time went on, it took ten years to master the basic mastery of senbonsakura and swordsmanship, one hundred years to master senbonsakura's shikai and five hundred years to master most shinigami spell one thousand years to master his bankai.

"Hehe, well done my partner, you have now mastered my abilities completely, and it only took a thousand or so years, great job."

"Wait, thousand of years?, I thought it was only one or two years, and how come I ain't dead yet?."

"Hehe, I tweaked the time here on your soul, and dead from old age?, hahaha, you're a shinigami now, your practically immortal from natural causes death such as illness and old age, besides, it hasn't been a minute in the outside world...old man."

"Omg!" realization hit me as I'm now a thousand and some years old, at least mentally.

As I was pondering myself, senbonsakura said farewell and ejected me from my soul, I am once again in the outside world.

I'm now on the outside world "man I feel old, I am old dammit" I thought as I trudge in a random direction hoping to find a town village and city, I saw some monsters here and there such as the famous horned rabbit, goblins and wild boar but for some reason they won't attack me me, a newly defenseless person who arrived in this world, since no one is bothering me, I just picked up some fruits along the way and by the second day I found a bustling city.

The guards stopped me and asked me for money as a toll to the city. I told some sob story about some bandits who I got attacked, they believed me surprisingly easy and they told handed me a map to the nearest orphanage for me to settle.

"Hell no, I'm a thousand or so years old and your getting me to the orphanage, just no." I thought as I wandered to the city, I listened to the gossips and conversation, it seeemed that this world has magic, no duh, and also seem to be frequently dropped by otherworlders who obtains a unique magic when they arrive here.

How did I get that much information?, well it was apparently due to kuchiki byakuya's, now my looks, many found me adorable and just parroted away the answer to my questions which is somewhat I have mixed feelings with.

Now that I am armed with knowledge such as the world is called Eden, the countries here are divided by the human, beastmen, elves, dwarves and demons.

I am currently in one of the human city called Apple as most cities are named after a fruit and most interestingly enough, each races are at war with each other and otherworlders are recruited and persuaded to the army with many benefits as their abilities unique. I gathered each race have gathered an estimated hundred otherworlders in each nation and are a stalemate in their war. That's a lot to digest so I wasted an hour contemplating on what to now that I have information.

Well I decided to hide a low profile identity and headed headed to the nearest adventurers guild.

The guild as expected was a rowdy bunch but mostly ignored me, I walk to the counter and the receptionist asked.

"Name?"

"Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya" " smooth, now why didn't I just say bond, James Bond, crap in my moment to make myself cool I actually named myself Byakuya, a snicker could be heard from my soul.

"Birth?, nevermind, your probably from Ishen"

"Age?"

"Ten years old"

"Purpose?"

"To apply to be an adventurer"

"Hmmm" the receptionist said as she handed me an ID card.

"Don't loose it, the registratration is free but if you lost that card it will cost a hefty sum for a replacement, the board there is the requests, feel free to pick up some missions, next!"

I quickly scampered away to the bulletin board, since I'm only a grade F adventurer I can only do errands or collecting herbs which was most profitable and have a slight risk due to monsters appearing near gathering sites.

By the way the currency here is 100 copper is equals to one silver coin, 100 supilver coin is equal to one gold and 100 gold is equal to one platinum and one hundred platinum is equal to one mythril coin. One copper is equivalent to a loaf of bread.

I finally made a decision to take the herb quest, for every herb gathered is equal to fifteen copper, and the rarer ones go higher.

I went back to the receptionist and handed in my quest so they could record it.

"Oh by the way, this is handed out to all new adventurers, if you wanted a better one it would have to be deducted from your own pocket" said the receptionist as he handed me a space bag albeit a small one.

"Thank you." I said to the receptionist as I headed out.

Meanwhile in the guild, "hey Selene, why did you go hand that kid a space bag, you know we only give those to rank A adventurer advancement?"

"Oh silly John, that wasn't a kid, that kid is far older than you and me, you know I have analyse max skill on me"

"Hehe, that's what our hidden hero from the guild is, still don't you want to serve the king and fight the other otherworlders?."

"Silly John, you now I can't keep up with other otherworlders, I'm best at support and you know the kingdoms motto, I would be treated as a third rate adventurer, while here I get sit a cushy job."

"Fine Selene, I won't push the matter anymore, by the way was the kid an otherworlder? You said he was old, was he an elf, I didn't se any pointed ears."

"Hmmm, yes he was an otherworlder, and he's far a worse race you can hope you can imagine."

"So spill, what's his race?"

"Soul reaper"

"What the f*ck, don't scare me Selene, I'm to young to die."

"Yeah right, and I didn't lie, that's why it's good to be in good graces with the kid, oh who am I kidding, that kid is older than my fathers granfathers ancestor."

"Hehehe, never seen Selene that riled up before, do you like the gramps?"

Selene looked away in a blush.

"What the hell selene he's older than the founder"

"I like old men, especially a healthy young, my preferences has always been impossible, didn't think it would come to my lap today."

" Oh my god, never thought Selene would become a fan girl, I pity the fool who gets your attention." Joseph shivered.

Meanwhile, our protagonist sneezed "Did someone talk about me?"

"It would be would a miracle if it would be some hot girl talking about about but that would be a one in a million chance."

"Yeah a million chance, I wouldn't be that lucky."

"Aho, aho, aho." A crow said a crow passing by.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing , this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment. Cross-over from various games , books, anime, manga, and movies. The familiar characters you see here belongs to their respected authors and owners.

* * *

I went back and followed the direction for collecting herbs to the forest, after a thirty minutes of walking I arrived at said location. I carefully picked the herbs and carefully inspected if it was identical to the illustration shown from the bulletin poster, I was able to gather a hundred of herbs, I was lucky, and since I had a space bag I had an easy time. I was about to get back to the city of Apple until I heard a voice in the woods which got me curious.

"How dare you eat my sparrow friend." Said a dog beast man.

"Omyouji Seimei, I'm sorry for doubting you and your shikigami Kohaku."

"Hahaha, it can't be helped that I've been found out nya."

"I'll just kill you and get rid of the evidence nya."

"Inugami, lend me you strength, attack Kyoumei Neko." Ordered the Onmyoji.

"Ohhh, take this, true sword dance, battou!." Said the dog beast man as he slashed with great agility.

"Hahaha, I'm too agile for that nya, take this, cat claws!" Said the two tailed human cat beastman as she attacked the dog beastman Inugami

"Not so fast, barrier!." Said the Onmyoji as a barrier appeared between inugami the dog beastman and Kyoumei Neko the cat beastgirl.

"How persistent nya." Said the cat beastgirl as she was about to attack again.

"You won't get away spell bind, kyukyu nyuritsuryu!."

A chain of magic appeared to form a pentagram as it chained the cat beast girl.

"Nya!, I'm in trouble nya!"

"Now lets try this again, true sword dance, battou!." The dog beastman unleashed several slashes towards the weakened and chained and was dealt a critical blow.

Chink, the spell that binded the cat beastgirl came free, "Ahhh, that really hurt nya, take this retribution!, susuzukagiri!" Said the cat girl as she striked the the dog beastman three consecutive critical blows.

"Ahhhh." Shouted the dog beastman in pain.

"Hahaha, that's what you get nya."

"Seimei is it ready yet?."

"Yes." Said the Onmyoji as a pentagram formation lit up freezing the cat beastgirl at the center of Said formation.

"Take this, Kirin!, kyukyu nyuritsuryu!" Said the Onmyoji as a lightning strike striked that cat beastgirl turning into a charcoal.

"Munen." Said the cat beastgirl as she died on that spot.

The dog beastman and the Omyouji and the two tailed fox shikigami shared a heartfelt dialouge and left the scene satisfied.

I was about to leave when the cat beastgirl charcoaled body glowed and turned into a normal healthy cat beastgirl.

"Nyahahahaha, us cats have nine lives nya, I can afford to have one or two lives taken, damn you Abei no semei, I'll get you for this Nyahahaha."

"Ohh, such an interesting scene."

"Whose there nya!."

"Hado no 61 Rikujōkōrō." I said as six thin, wide beams of light that slam into the beastgirls midsection and holded them in place.

"Nyaaa, I can't move nya is this the end? Munen?, Said the bar beast girl as she passed out."

Some time later the cat beast girl woke.

"I'm alive nya!, the shinigami definitely came for me rendering all my lives useless nya!."

"Ohh you're awake."

"Nyaaa!, I'm sorry nya don't take me to the realm of the dead nya, I'll do anything nya!"

"Great!, from now on you'll be my companion you won't say no would you?" I asked innocently.

" I'll be your companion nya, I swear in all my lives that I won't betray you nya."

"Great, now lets get back to Apple city."

"Nya my name is Kyoumei Neko master nya" Said Kyoumei Neko submissive as she followed me.

Inwardly I felt happy. "Pokegirl get." I thought while a laughing was heard from my partner.

"Aho, aho, aho." A crow said passing by.


End file.
